


Umareru

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 04:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kento was shocked to find out Fuma had never watched Umareru, but even more shocked about his reaction to it when he finally did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Umareru

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yumi (because she cried over Umareru last night)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yumi+%28because+she+cried+over+Umareru+last+night%29).



> Because I always wondered if Fuma has watched that drama, and if he despaired over it like us fangirls <3  
> Special thanks to Alic3 for helping me with the plot once again.

Kento’s POV

„I watched Umareru!“ Marius suddenly announced one morning when he entered the dressing room. I blinked, looking up at him, but he had already crossed the distance to me, reaching out to touch my shoulder and shake me slightly, his eyes desperate. “ _Next time warn me!_ I cried until my mother took the DVD Box away from me!”

“I am sorry?” I chuckled, ruffling his hair as he pouted. “I had no idea that you wanted to watch it, and that it would get to you this much.”

“I thought you would _die_!” he called dramatically, making Sou chuckle at him in amusement. “This is _not_ funny!”

“I am really sorry, Mari!” I said, but I could not keep the grin off my face. “Though that kind of means I did it right, doesn’t it?”

“You’re making me curious” Sou frowned. “Now I want to watch it too! Will you lend me the DVDs, Mari?”

“ _Don’t_!” Marius advised, turning to him with wide eyes. “Seriously, this drama almost killed me!”

“It can’t be _that_ bad” Sou said skeptically, looking up at Fuma. “What about you? Did you cry while watching it?”

Fuma did not answer, blinking, and I looked up at him curiously. 

“Right, you never told me how you liked it” I noted. “Was it that bad for you to watch as well?”

Fuma gulped, seeming increasingly uncomfortable when even Shori looked up from his phone to eye him, before groaning and admitting finally: “I… kind of… didn’t watch it.”

I blinked, staring at Fuma in surprise, but he busied himself with his bag, rummaging through it, clearly avoiding my eyes.

“I always assumed you had watched it!” I called, a little thrown by those news. “I watched all your dramas!”

“My dramas are different” Fuma murmured defensively. “I watched Bad Boys as well, and Taisetsu na Koto… But this one is just… You have cancer, okay?! I hate things like these!”

I pouted at Fuma for a moment, and he sighed in exasperation, groaning: “You can’t make me, Nakajima! No freaking way.”

“Fine” I shrugged, still pouting a little. “Have it your way.”

I saw Fuma frown unhappily from the corner of my eyes, but when Sou carefully changed the subject, I let it drop completely. 

I forgot all about the matter in the next two weeks, until I was suddenly confronted with it again in a very unexpected way.

I had asked Fuma a few weeks back if he could borrow a book from the Keio library for me. I needed it for an essay but it had been unavailable at my university, so he had used his account to get the book, giving it to me. I had researched with its help until this afternoon in my our library, and now I was finally done and on my way to Fuma’s house, dialing his number.

At first it seemed like he would not pick up, and I was about to hang up when I heard his rough voice on the other end of the line.

“Nakajima” he murmured. “What’s up?”

“Hey” I frowned. “Are you okay? You sound weird.”

“I am fine” Fuma protested, clearing his throat, and my frown deepened. “Did you want anything?”

“I am finally through with your book” I said finally. “Sorry I needed that long. I will drop it at your place real quick, let me just-“

“No!” Fuma interrupted me firmly, and I blinked in confusion. 

“What do you mean, ‘no’?” I enquired. “The dead line is tomorrow, you will get in trouble!”

“I can just renew the book when I am there tomorrow” he said quickly. “No big deal. You don’t need to come over for that.”

“It’s really no problem” I frowned. “I am already on my way anyways, and-“

“Just give it to me at work, that will be fine!” Fuma cut me off. “You will be happy to have the night for yourself as well, right? See you tomorrow.”

With that, he hung up, not even giving me the chance to answer. I looked at the phone in my hand in surprise, seriously wondering what this had been about.

It was not like Fuma to right-out reject me like this. Usually, he was happy about any opportunity to have me over, and it often ended in spontaneous movie nights or something along those lines. I had even counted on something like this today, because I was happy to finally have my work done and could have used some fun.

I pondered about it for a moment longer before continuing my way to the station, deciding to drop by anyways. I had already gone all the way to the JR Lines instead of the metro, and to be honest, I was really intrigued by Fuma’s behavior.

Something was weird, and I would not let him brush me off like that. 

When I arrived at Fuma’s place, his mother let me in, and his little sister attacked me as soon as she saw me, demanding for me to come play with her instead of seeing her brother.

“I have a book for Nii-Chan” I chuckled, resisting as she pulled at my wrist. 

“Okay” she pouted, letting go of my hand. “But watch out, he is weird today. When I came into his room, he was watching something on his computer and was crying, and when I asked what was wrong, he just threw me out.”

“He was _crying_?!” I demanded in shock, because seriously, Fuma never cried over _anything_. I was the one getting all emotional over stupid things, not him. 

I was even more confused when his mother chuckled at my reaction, grinning at me as I looked up at her.

“Just go up and see for yourself” she suggested. “You know where his room is.”

With that, she left me alone in the corridor, calling Mimu after her as she disappeared into the living room.

I found my way around the house easily enough, having been here so often that Fuma’s father had jokingly called me his third son, and when I arrived at Fuma’s door, I hesitated for a moment before knocking. 

At first, I just heard cursing and rumbling from inside, but no one answered, so I called carefully: “Fuma? It’s me. Can I come in?”

Fuma seemed to knock over something at the sound of my voice, and I decided to hell with it and just pulled the doorknob, pushing the door open.

A bottle of water was rolling over the floor into my direction as I entered, and I was distracted by it for a moment before looking up at Fuma’s face, and freezing in my movements. 

Fuma’s eyes were red and puffed up, and there was what seemed to be a sea of used tissues around him on the bed, and he wiped his eyes desperately, not looking at me. 

“Fuma!” I murmured in a slight wave of panic, letting the door fall closed and crossing the distance between us. “What happened?! Why are you crying?!”

“I told you not to come!” Fuma whined, and his voice sounded weirdly high and cracked at the end, and I was so alarmed that I did not even duck as he threw a tissue at me, letting it hit my chest. 

It was then, that my eyes fell onto the DVD Box next to the laptop, and I stared at it incredulously.

“Are you watching _Umareru_?!” I demanded, and Fuma quickly reached out for his laptop, as if he could still erase all evidence, but I was fast enough to catch a glimpse of a scene of me in the hospital, and Ohkura-Kun shouting at me under tears. “Oh my god, you are!”

“Marius was right, this is a stupid drama!” Fuma complained, his voice shaking as another sob wracked through his body. “This is why I did not want to watch it! I _knew_ it would kill me to see you suffer! I _hate_ you!”

“Hey” I said softly, brushing a few tissues out of the way to sit down next to him, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder. “I’m sorry. I had no idea it would affect you this much.”

“You are fucking dying!” Fuma called, gesturing towards the laptop weakly. “And you play it so convincingly that I can feel it, and- _Kento!_ ”

It was my first name and the whimper with which he said it that made me reach out for him, pulling him into a tight hug. 

Fuma was shaking in my arms, sobs wracking through his body, and his breathing was hitched and irregular, and I pressed my nose into his hair and ran calming fingers over his back, stroking circles into it. 

Fuma only seemed to sob harder at my touch, and I was unsure what to do for a moment, just holding onto him, hoping that somehow, my nearness would comfort him. 

After a while, Fuma pulled away, reaching for another tissue, and I watched with a bad conscience as he blew his nose, taking deep breaths to calm down the tremors of his body. 

“I am really sorry” I repeated, and Fuma gulped, reaching out his hand. 

I did not protest as he entwined my fingers with his, clinging to my hand, and I squeezed back automatically, letting him get all the intimacy he wanted, since it was so unusual for him to search it.

“You are important to me” he brought out finally, with a little sniff. “And seeing you like that, sick and desperate and crying and dying… I can’t watch it, okay? It makes me wonder about what it would be like if you really fell sick like this, and I… I just can’t lose you.”

“This is a stupid drama, Fuma” I said softly. “You are not going to lose me. I am right here, ain’t I?”

Fuma just sniffed again, and then he turned to me, looking at me for a weirdly intense moment. 

I did not move away when he leaned in, only closing my eyes as he pressed his lips against mine. They were soft and demanding, kissing me like he wanted to communicate everything he could not quite say through his actions, and I melted into it, not doubting anything that was happening as I returned his kiss. 

Fuma reached out, knotting his hands in my hair, moving closer until he could wrap his arm around my waist and pull me in. His kiss turned deeper and more desperate the longer we continued, and it made my head spin, stealing all my breath from my lungs, but I refused to pull away, instead just clinging to his shirt and holding on for dear life as he continued. 

When he finally pulled away, both of us were panting, but still Fuma seemed unable to keep his lips off my skin, instead sprawling kisses over my cheek and down my jaw. 

I shuddered when Fuma licked over my pulse point as he kissed down my throat, lingering, his hot breath hitting my skin, tingling. 

“Never leave me alone” Fuma whispered, holding onto me tightly. “Promise me to stay with me.”

I wanted to remind him that this was just a drama and that I was not really sick, never had been, but I could bring nothing like that out. All I could do was murmur, my voice faint and breathy: “I promise”, gasping as Fuma attached his lips to my skin again. 

Everything happened so quickly, and my mind was clouded by Fuma’s soft touches, making me feel like I was the most essential thing to his life, and I just let myself fall into it, letting it happen. 

Fuma almost kicked his laptop off the bed when he pushed me gently to lie down on his mattress, making him hold in unwillingly, seeming a little disoriented as he put it down, sweeping all the tissues off the bed almost in an afterthought. 

Fuma’s kisses were hot and deep, his tongue apparently trying to drink away every breath and every faint sound of mine, and I could do nothing but let him have his way with me.

Because technically, it was my fault, some far away part of my brain that had not yet given up all pretense of work reminded me. I had made him upset, and if being with me made him feel better, it was the farthest from my mind to stop him. 

Fuma’s hands were confusing, one moment impatient and shaking and trying to get as many clothes out of the way as possible, and in the next moment, they were slow and thorough, as if wanting to touch as much skin as they could, feeling as much of me as he could. 

“Fuma” I whimpered after a while, trembling as his fingers skimmed over my hip bone. “What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know” Fuma murmured against the skin of my neck, making me shudder. “I don’t know, I just… want to feel you? Please, Kento.”

I nodded, though I was not quite sure what I was agreeing to, but if it was Fuma, I knew that I would not regret it. 

When Fuma kicked off his underwear, even the last remainder of clothing was shed between us, and when Fuma came down to meet me skin on skin, I had to bite his lips to not moan out loudly and alarm half of his family. 

Fuma kept his lips firmly on mine, kissing me desperately as he thrust his hips into mine, making me arch into him. Our erections rubbed against each other, and I was so worked up that all of it felt too good, too intense to take. 

It was all I could to hold onto Fuma as he humped me softly, the movement making me go insane with need. I murmured Fuma’s name against his lips and he buried one hand in my hair, brushing his tongue against mine demandingly, and I dug my nails into his shoulder blades as warmth began to pool somewhere in my stomach, making me feel light-headed. 

Fuma began shaking under my fingers, and he moaned into my mouth as he jerked, the force of his next thrust taking me over the edge with him. 

It was so intense and strong that I completely lost sense of everything for a few minutes, and when I finally opened my eyes again, Fuma was lying next to me, eyes on my face as his fingers gently traced the lines of my cheekbone. 

“I would have never thought that this would happen after you watched Umareru” Kento said finally, and Fuma merely popped an eyebrow. 

“Me neither” he admitted. “But I kind of knew that it would be hard for me to watch it. I just wasn’t prepared for how _strong_ these feelings would be. Damn you for being such a good actor.”

I chuckled breathlessly at that, and turned to my side to rest my cheek on Fuma’s chest, listening to his heart beating under his skin. 

“I won’t make you watch things like these anymore” I promised in a whisper. “Because seeing you cry really scares me.”

“Good” Fuma murmured, hugging me tightly, and I had never felt more loved than in this very moment, in Fuma’s embrace.

***

“I watched the Team Batista Special!” Marius announced a week later as he entered the dressing room. “Why are you always playing these kind of roles! It’s not fair!”

I shot a quick, amused look at Fuma, and he looked up, his expression defensive as he found all eyes resting on him.

“NO!” he said loudly. “No freaking way!” 

I bit my lip, trying to keep from laughing as he threw his bag into Shori’s face before he could even bring any words out. 


End file.
